Use of streaming systems has grown given the popularity of applications that require processing of large amounts of data in real-time or near-real-time. For example, search engines and social media applications are using streaming systems to process large numbers of queries and messages in real-time. Typically, the streaming systems include distributed computer processing platforms to process the data in a real-time manner.